Closure
by ladystabler
Summary: If Kathy and Elliot had followed through on their divorce; Kathy runs into Elliot several years later and is at a loss for words. Songfic: "Someone Like You" by Adele. Little bit of E/O.


**A/N: So I can't stop listening to Adele's "Someone Like You" and I really wanted to use it in a story, so I worked this little number out. Let me know what you think. My first songfic, and 2nd story. Reviews and comments are appreciated =) The **_italics_** are the lyrics. Thanks for stopping by =) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any L&O SVU characters, and as much as I wish I had her voice, I do not own "Someone Like You," that belongs to Adele =)**

**

* * *

**

"Have you seen the routines cheerleaders do now? I could never imagine us doing those flips and acrobatics!"

Kathy sat at a table with a group of old girlfriends. She had flown into New York for a Girls Weekend, and they had decided to treat themselves to a fancy dinner out on their last night together.

She laughed as they reminisced, and smiled as they caught up on what each woman's families were up to. Kathy talked about Maureen's upcoming nuptials, Kathleen's new job, and how she was planning on meeting up with the twins who were attending college in the city.

Before their meals arrived, a couple ladies excused themselves to go outside for a cigarette, or to the washroom, and Kathy found herself seated alone for the time being. That was when she saw him enter the restaurant.

Elliot Stabler, her ex-husband, walked in and greeted the hostess. She saw him flash his smile, and from the other side of the room, she could still see the glimmer of his shocking blue eyes. She watched the hostess lead him to a small table, set down two menus, and walk away.

Aside from her children filling her in, Kathy hadn't spoken to Elliot since their youngest children had graduated high-school nearly three years earlier. She still loved him, but in the end they had both known they had grown apart, and it wasn't fair to either of them to pretend any longer.

"Kathy?"

Kathy looked up and smiled at her friend, Cindy. "I've gotta go to the washroom. I'll be right back." Kathy said, getting up from her seat.

Rinsing her hands, Kathy stared at herself in the mirror. The adrenaline that was shooting through her at the sight of Elliot caused her to shake just a bit.

She wanted to say hi, but had no idea where to start, knowing she needed something more than a "Hey, longtime, no see...," but how do you greet someone you've known for so long after such a time of absence?

_I heard that you're settled down,_  
_That you found a girl and you're married now,_  
_I heard that your dreams came true,_  
_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,_  
_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_  
_I had hoped you'd see my face,_  
_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_  
_Don't forget me, I beg,_  
_I remember you said,_  
_'Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
_But sometimes it hurts instead,'_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,_

* * *

She made sure her friends didn't notice her walking the opposite direction from their table. Elliot was staring out the window when she arrived in front of him.

"Elliot." She smiled. He looked up, shocked for a moment. "Kathy." He said, almost astonished.

_You know how the time flies,_  
_Only yesterday was the time of our lives,_  
_We were born and raised in a summer haze,_  
_Bound by the surprise of our glory days,_

Her thoughts flashed back to all the times she had seen that expression on Elliot's face- when she had first kissed him, when he found out she was pregnant with Maureen, whenever she had surprised him at work.

Kathy smiled as he stood from his seat to give her a hug, and a small kiss on her cheek.

Elliot smiled as they made their small talk. He asked if she had seen the twins yet, and how long she was in town for. She asked him about work, and told him about her trip to the city.

Kathy stared at those eyes. That smile. She listened politely as he spoke, all the while her mind was buzzing, wishing she had the courage to articulate her thoughts, but the fear of saying it paralyzed her voice. If only she could tell him…

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_  
_I had hoped you'd see my face,_  
_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_  
_Don't forget me, I beg,_  
_I remember you said,_  
_'Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
But sometimes it hurts instead,'

She couldn't do it. The thought of all the different reactions he could be expected to say was too much.

"Well, I should get back to my friends, our dinner should be here shortly." She said. Elliot nodded.

"It was good to see you again Kath, we'll be seeing you in May for the wedding." He smiled, giving her one more hug before she left the table.

* * *

She twirled her fork on her plate, forgetting how hungry she was. Instead, her mind was racing over what she should have said to Elliot when she was face to face.

She stole glances when she knew her friends wouldn't notice, but almost froze when she saw Elliot stand up at the table. There she was.

Olivia's walked into the restaurant, directly towards Elliot. A soft, satin black dress cut just above her knees was complimented by a small string of diamonds around her neck. Elliot moved a small strand of her long hair away from her face before he kissed her softly.

"Kath, you gonna eat that or what?" Cindy laughed. Kathy shook her head and smiled at her friends. "Sorry, got lost in my train of thought."

_Nothing compares,_  
_No worries or cares,_  
_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,_  
_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

She tried to follow the conversation at the table, but her mind was wrapped around that kiss she watched Elliot give to Olivia. She remembered all the times when he had kissed her so softly, and she felt completely content knowing that he was hers, and nothing else in the world mattered.

She couldn't help but steal another glance. Their hands were held together, that diamond on Olivia's hand glimmering against their candle lit table, as if it was just for Kathy to notice.

To remind her.

* * *

"I'm stuffed, I can't have another bite!" Kathy laughed, pushing the communal plate of cheesecake away from her.

After forcing herself to forget Elliot was still in the same vicinity as her so she could enjoy the rest of the night with her girlfriends, she somehow locked eyes with him from across the room as she put on her jacket. They stared momentarily before Cindy pulled at her.

"Come on, let's get a cab to the hotel, I'm too full to walk." She said, leading Kathy to the door.

* * *

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Olivia smiled at Elliot's words. "Only a hundred times." She smirked, taking a sip of her wine. Elliot smiled at her before getting up from his seat.

"Excuse me a minute." He kissed the top of Olivia's head, promising to return momentarily. With Olivia's back to him, he headed quickly out the door.

He found Kathy under the awning, trying her best to stay dry from the spring rain while her friend stood at the curb trying to flag a cab. "Elliot." She said, startled as she saw him come out the restaurant doors.

"Listen, I never said it when we ended our marriage, but I'm sorry. I owe you that, I know." He said to her. She smiled softly.

"It's okay, we tried our best. You and Olivia… you belong together, I can see that now." She said, staring up at him. "Kath-,"

"Cab's here, Kath. Let's go!" Cindy called. Kathy smiled at Elliot once more, and the words finally found their way out of her…

_"Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you,_  
_Don't forget me, I beg,_  
_I remember you said,_  
_'Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
_But sometimes it hurts instead,'"_

He stared at her, but before another word could be said, Kathy was in the cab, heading back to her hotel.

"Where'd you go?" Olivia asked as he sat back down in his seat. "I called the sitter. Wanted to see if the kids got into bed." He smiled. Olivia smiled back.

"Happy Anniversary." She smiled, holding up her glass of wine. Elliot smiled as he raised his glass to hers. "Happy Anniversary."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us you saw him?" Cindy said in the cab. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. We've been divorced for awhile, Cindy, why stir the pot?" Kathy explained, staring out the window.

"Did you say anything to him?" She asked. Kathy turned and smiled at her friend…

_"Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_  
_Don't forget me, I beg,_  
_I remember you said,_  
_'Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
_But sometimes it hurts instead,'"_

Cindy smiled at her friend and gave her a small hug. Kathy turned her look back to the window.

_'Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
_But sometimes it hurts instead'_


End file.
